2017 What-Might-Have-Been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Dez)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season, with 22 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 10 major hurricanes forming. The season officially began on June 1, 2017, and ended on November 30, 2017. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as demonstrated by the formation of Tropical Storm Arlene on April 19. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:650 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2015 till:15/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/2015 till:22/04/2015 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:16/06/2015 till:22/06/2015 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:17/06/2015 till:23/06/2015 color:C1 text:"Cindy (C1)" from:03/07/2015 till:10/07/2015 color:TS text:"Don (TS)" from:17/07/2015 till:19/07/2015 color:TS text:"Emily (TS)" from:30/07/2015 till:02/08/2015 color:C2 text:"Franklin (C2)" from:03/08/2015 till:08/08/2015 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:10/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:C4 text:"Gert (C4)" from:05/08/2015 till:12/08/2015 color:C4 text:"Harvey (C4)" from:16/08/2015 till:20/08/2015 color:TS text:"Irma (TS)" barset:break from:16/08/2015 till:19/08/2015 color:TS barset:break from:23/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 color:C5 text:"Jose (C5)" from:28/08/2015 till:15/09/2015 color:C5 text:"Katia (C5)" from:04/09/2015 till:22/09/2015 color:C5 text:"Lee (C5)" from:04/09/2015 till:09/09/2015 color:C3 text:"Maria (C3)" from:10/09/2015 till:12/09/2015 color:TS text:"Nate (TS)" from:14/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 color:C4 text:"Ophelia (C4)" from:15/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 color:C5 text:"Philippe (C5)" from:28/09/2015 till:30/09/2015 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:03/10/2015 till:10/10/2015 color:C4 text:"Rina (C4)" barset:break from:07/10/2015 till:16/10/2015 color:C4 text:"Sean (C4)" from:16/10/2015 till:19/10/2015 color:TS text:"Tammy (TS)" from:26/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 color:TS text:"Vince (TS)" from:05/11/2015 till:08/11/2015 color:TS text:"Whitney (TS)" from:13/11/2015 till:15/11/2015 color:TS text:"Alpha (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2015 till:30/04/2015 text:April from:01/05/2015 till:31/05/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:30/06/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:31/07/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:30/09/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:31/10/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:30/11/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don Tropical Storm Emily Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane Rina Hurricane Sean Tropical Storm Tammy Tropical Storm Vince Tropical Storm Wendy Subtropical Storm Alpha Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This was the same list used in the 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The names Irma & Whitney was used for the first time this year. Due to all of the names on this list being exhausted, one Greek name was used (Alpha). Retirement On April 25, 2018, at the 40th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Franklin, Harvey, Jose, Katia, Lee, Maria, Philippe, Rina and Sean from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Finn, Harold, Jay, Kita, Leonard, Margot, Paco, Raina and Sawyer for the 2023 season. With nine names retired, the season broke the record for most names retired in one season, with the previous record being 5 in 2005. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons